


Incandescent: an Impatience sidestory

by noctyx (nicrt)



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Threeshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: These were the moments they grew to love.A threeshot sidestory to Impatience. No spoilers (maybe).





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Because I can't help but feel things when it comes to their possible love. Sometimes I hate that playlist I made for these two.
> 
> Special thanks to xGabrielRavenwingx, for beta reading this chapter!

Secrecy was no stranger to Nyx.

Part of being a Kingsglaive was handling espionage. Stealth was his friend, silence his brother and darkness his advantage. There was a different sense of danger involved, compared to facing down a three-metre high daemon. Nyx had to be quick on his feet, avoid being seen or heard so he wouldn't get caught and shot down on sight. There was the ever present countdown in his head, ticking the time away with each breath he took. The false sense of safety and security that wrapped around him could be easily ripped away from him with the slightest misstep, with a single mistake. Nyx had to become a practised predator with the least number of mistakes made.

His liaison with the prince was a different sort of secret, with a different kind of danger and for a different reason altogether.

_Your place or mine?_

The text came in while Nyx was working, reading and filing through reports of Imperial activities, no thanks to Captain Drautos and his disapproval over disobedience.

_Working. Drautos._

_Don’t make me pull the prince card on you._

Nyx had to scoff at that; like the prince would even try to act princely in the first place, let alone order a glaive to do a simple task such as meeting with him.

_Your place or mine?_

They ended up at neither one of their respective homes, because the slums were too far out in the city and the prince’s apartment complex was too well visited. It didn’t mean that Noctis’ original room in the Citadel was any better though. Nyx found himself feeling languid and lazy, despite the possibility of any one of the Citadel staff walking right through the doors of the room.

Noctis didn’t seem to have any worry over it though, enjoying the slow, gentle kisses they were exchanging. They were sprawled over the bed, too big for two, the sheets still made even after they settled onto it. The prince was lying atop of the glaive, legs tangling with the older man's and toes trying to hook themselves onto Nyx's while his hands were still on his chest. Nyx, on the other hand, often shifted underneath his weight, hands never staying in one spot. They strayed from his hair, to his neck, down his back, edging dangerously close downwards before rising back up again.

“You’re thinking.” Noctis accused against his lips. “Stop thinking.”

Nyx, for all his misgivings, laughed. “Can’t help it. I’ve got a prince I need to protect but he’s not helping me out in that department.”

They parted just enough for Nyx to see Noctis rolling his eyes. “We’re in the Citadel, the most highly guarded location in Lucis; I think even the Hero of Galahd could feel a little safe from the world in here.”

“Here, as in your room.” Nyx countered. “Here, as in a palace full of other Glaives. Here, as in where your father, the King- my boss, lives.”

Noctis waved a hand dismissively at the statement. “Details, details.”

He was going to make another remark, but Noctis never was one for listening. He instantly caught Nyx’s lips once more, taking in his lower lip and pressing a deep kiss into his mouth. Nyx on the other hand wasn’t one for complaining, so he took the kiss in stride, responding to it just as eagerly.

This time, Noctis' hands moved. They travelled up to Nyx's nape, fingers tangling with the braids he'd woven into his hair. Nyx's own hands grabbed onto the younger's waist, gripping tightly before they moved underneath the hem of Noctis' shirt.

This wasn’t the first time they'd gone beyond just sweet nothings and even sweeter kisses. But Noctis, being Noctis, burst into a fit of laughter once he felt Nyx's fingers.

Nyx couldn't help but release one of his own; suddenly feeling playful, he dug his fingers into his waist a little deeper. Not enough to hurt, but enough for Noctis to start struggling out of his hold.

"No! You know that-" he cut himself off to laugh again. "That tickles!"

A devious smile sprouted on Nyx's face. He let his fingers ghost all over his sides, but his hands kept a hold on the prince. Noctis squirmed under his fingers, trying (and failing) at keeping his laughter in. It bubbled out like a kid's: carefree and easy. Nyx reached further under his shirt, making trails up his chest and sides, all the while smiling. With Noctis preoccupied, he easily sat up and pushed the prince onto his back. The prince tumbled backwards, still wheezing happily, but subsiding when Nyx finally pulled back his hands.

Instead, Nyx took a hold of Noctis' outstretched arms, grabbing his wrists and locking them down on the bed. When Noctis had finally calmed down, his grin turned into a slight pout.

"Cheater," he accused.

Nyx smirked in reply. "Not my fault you're so easy to tickle."

"That's still cheating and you know it."

"Mmm." Nyx hummed; he lowered his face until his lips brushed Noctis' ear and whispered, "I like to take advantage of opportunities your Highness." The way he spoke was still a little playful, but with an edge of almost-sin there.

Something about that low and husky tone in his voice made Noctis shiver. Nyx began nosing into Noctis' hair, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. He lowered himself onto Noctis’ form, lining their bodies closely together. Noctis shifted and pulled his legs back, the soles of his feet flat on the bed, with Nyx trapped between his legs. He squeezed him in the middle, knees digging into his sides.

“Not ticklish,” Nyx said, pressing a quick kiss beneath Noctis’ ear.

“Wasn’t trying to,” Noctis replied, squeezing tighter.

“Mhm,” Nyx pressed another kiss, this time somewhere along his neck.

Although for this round, he took his time, stretching the moment for as long as he could. His kisses were slow and lazy, making trails along the prince’s neck, mouthing at the places where his veins were. Noctis sighed in content, tilting his head to the side. He could feel the older man’s chapped lips moving, leaving goosebumps behind; the breaths Nyx exhaled, short and warm; the stubble he refused to shave, prickly and ticklish. Noctis wriggled his hands to loosen Nyx’s grip; he complied, releasing his hold. Noctis instantly locked fingers with Nyx's own.

"I-" Noctis began. He was never good at being forward either.

"Mm?" Nyx's thumb gently rubbed his hand, something Noctis saw as a comforting gesture from the other man.

Encouraged, Noctis breathed out, "I love you."

Nyx went as still as a statue when he heard Noctis speak. His head lifted from where it had been and he looked at Noctis in wonder. It had been awhile- a long time actually, since he'd said the same words to Noctis, and even then it hadn't been a good time to speak of it. He lifted a hand to caress Noctis' cheek, tracing the scar that ran slightly diagonal from under his eye to below his lips.

Noctis let him, waiting patiently for him to reminiscence the battle, and then for his answer. Nyx wasn't always a gentle person; he was controlled motions and cool emotions, the thoughtful hunter with a heart surrounded by steel.

When Nyx turned his attention back to Noctis, they locked gazes, looking into each other's eyes. Light seemed to dance in the younger's eyes, like the stars of a dark night. Noctis wasn't always an open person; reserved feelings hid behind a sleepy attitude, true colours dimmed in the wake of trauma.

Nyx smirked. "Took you long enough. Brat."

"Ass," Noctis retorted, hand clasping with Nyx's on his cheek.

"One that you love," Nyx cocked an eyebrow upwards, his face suggestive.

Noctis had to smirk himself now. His other hand travelled from above his head, ran along Nyx's spine before settling on the elder's butt. He gave a squeeze, which the glaive gladly enjoyed.

"Oh you have no idea," Noctis said as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
